


The Captain and the Mutant

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Cap and Mags [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers, Erik Lehnsherr Has PTSD, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Magneto Was Right (X-Men), Multi, Other, Poor Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr and Steve Rogers meet for the first time at a neo-nazi. And to a surprise to no one. Their ideologies clash.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Steve Rogers, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Steve Rogers
Series: Cap and Mags [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813933
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	The Captain and the Mutant

Erik was walking home to Charles and his family from his walk when he noticed some sort of rally taking place in the streets. "What's going on?" Erik asks. Soon Erik hears a chant going on. "JEWS WILL NOT REPLACE US!" The crowd said. "Oh god damn it," Erik said rubbing his temples. Erik then snapped when he saw the nazi flag with their damned swastika symbol. 

"One day. I wanted one day where I didn't need to kill humans today." Erik said. "Oh well. Charles will understand. Nazis aren't people. Nazis aren't people." He keeps repeating to get in control of his anger. Then Erik used his powers to take control of the flag the neo-nazis were waving around. Then bent the metal pole and have it rip the flag in front of everyone. 

Then when Erik tried to kill a member with the flying pole. A shield soon is thrown and saves the human from Erik's wraith. MAGNETO'S wraith. "At ease Magnus." Captain America said. "Steve Rogers. Erik said now annoyed at the avenger's interference. "What troubles you? Is it my awesome power? Are you jealous? Afraid? Or is it merely because I am a mutant that you are not 'at ease'?" Erik said putting his arms behind his back and tilts his head. 

"Now that you mention it, the fact that you tried to kill all of us here several times as part of various evil schemes for world conquests is pretty hard to forget entirely! But Wanda vouched for you, so I'm allowing to give you the benefit of the doubt! I have no qualms about him or the rest of the mutants -- the X-Men!" Steve said trying to defuse the situation.

"If I wanted to talk to an idiotic hopeful idealist. I could be at home making tea for my husband. He still has hope for you people." Erik said refusing to let anyone stand in the way to kill all the neo-nazis in the area. "Charles Xavier has done great things. Why he would marry a terrorist like you. I can never understand." Rogers said.

"Don't worry. I'm one of the "X-Men," which means I'm supposed to save people who aren't properly grateful and not even slightly respectful. But here's the thing NAZIS AREN'T PEOPLE!" Erik said with a growl. "

"I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from." Rogers said. "You know when I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," Rogers said. "And once again. A human compared me to Hitler." Erik mutters. "Funny Charles once tried to convince me to spare a bunch of soldiers that tried to kill us after we saved them. Of course, he said they were just following orders." Erik said. "What did you do then?" Cap asks. "I shot him in the back." He said coldly. "You shot him on purpose?!?" Rogers said horrified. "Of course not. But I no longer lose any sleep about it." He shrugs. 

"I could only imagine the horror you have suffered because of the nazis. However

I will not tolerate what you are doing right now. I will not allow any talk of the necessity of necessary evil." Steve said.

"What do you know of my sufferings?! Allow me to show you real pain and anger!" Erik said using his powers to kill as many neo-nazis that he can find. His eyes crackling with electromagnetic energy. Soon blasts leave his hand and start to leave charred remains of corpses. 

You could try to stop me by attempting to reach the inner child that once believed in God. However, I find scars are far more vivid reminders than memories." Erik said as he rolled up his sleeve which causes the good captain to be shocked by the numbers on his arm. "When I was a boy, I saw men executed. Women and children. Each night, I swore to myself, never again." Erik said. 

"I often thought about retaliation towards the guards and doctor who experimented on me. Killed my parents, my sister, and uncle. So to save everyone, I did nothing. And guess what? They killed them all anyway." Erik said. Rogers wants to say something but he is horrified with silence. 

Then Erik continued on with his story. "I was a Sonderkommando at Auschwitz for almost two years. I watched thousands of men, women, and children walk to their deaths. I pulled their bodies from the gas chambers. I dug out their teeth so the Germans could take their gold. And I carried them to the ovens, where I learned how to combine a child's body with an old man's to make them burn better. I saw my fellow workers buried alive under an avalanche of rotting corpses. I saw thousands of murdered people burning in giant outdoor pits. I have seen at least a quarter-million dead human beings with my own eyes...and I couldn't save a single one!" Erik said. When he sees that there is no one left to kill. He is satisfied with the kills he has achieved. 

"If you know who I am, then you know what I am capable of. I want to respect you for the work you have done. As a boy, I always wondered when you were going to free me and my fellow jews at my camp. But a funny thing really. Nobody showed up. You didn't arrive. I had to save myself. And I will always continue to do so. You see Captain. I must. Because no one else will. Because guys like you. The type to say all lives matter. The humans you want to save much. They do not think of me as a human. Which I am not thankfully." Erik said. "You may wish to save everyone. But unfortunately Mr.Rogers. Not everyone deserves saving." Erik said now decided to fly home instead of walking. Leaving behind Captain America to clean up the mess from Magneto's rampage.


End file.
